Moby Box Party
by LuckyDream
Summary: ( complément déjanté de Une Haine Familiale ; l'histoire peut être lu séparément ) Alors que Ace et Thatch sont partis à la recherche de Luffy ; que se passe t-il sur le Moby Dick ? Et si la vie des pirates de Barbe Blanche n'était pas toujours si calme ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !Voila je lance officiellement cette fic ! Elle est en parallèle avec 'Une haine familiale ' Bon j'espère qu'elle plaira autant que celle-ci :)**

**Bonne lecture ~ **

**Moby Box Party **

**Épisode 1 : **

'' QUOOOIIIII ! ''

Ce cri matinal retentit sur le Moby Dick, attirant tous les regards interrogateurs des pirates sur le pont et tirant d'autres hors des entrailles du bateau. Il fit même lever un sourcil à Barbe Blanche dont les infirmières s'agitaient autour de lui, des aiguilles et médicaments en main.

'' Yoi ! Ne crie pas comme ça.'' dit Marco en essayant de calmer sa camarade

'' Et pourquoi, au nom de Davy Jones, devrai-je faire ça ?! ''

'' Parce qu'il t'a nommé en tant que seconde de la division, yoi ''

Aucune réponse ne vint. Juste un petit bruit émanant de sa bouche, traduisant une réflexion.

'' Yoi, Sylla ''

La brune se retourna, coupant toute discussion. Marco la regardait, un sourcil levait. Ne savant quoi faire d'autre, il commença à l'étudier. Au premier abord, elle ne paraissait pas très puissante ou même dangereuse. Elle portait, dans une sacoche, au niveau de ses hanches, une dague qui pouvait devenir une arme dangereuse. Elle était habillée très simplement ; un short et un T-shirt s'arrêtant à ses côtes et laissant apparaître la marque des pirates de Barbe Blanche, semblable à celle de Marco. Elle s'était illustrée dans la flotte par son maniement d'armes, mais également par son fruit du démon. C'est lors de son utilisation que Sylla avait forcé l'admiration de Marco. Bien que peut profitable au combat, elle avait réussi à en faire une arme.

.

Marco était perdu dans ses pensées. Les pirates curieux s'en était retournés à leurs activités. Sylla réfléchissait. Elle devrait prendre la responsabilité de la flotte, remplacer Ace. Il lui avait refilé le sale boulot !

'_'Il manque dans d'air. Il va voir l'espèce d'allumette ! Je vais... je … .. Mais .. attend un peu. Si je prends les responsabilités de la deuxième … Je pourrais montrer à Oyaji que je vaux mieux que Ace ! Hihihihihi hihihihi _''

.

Une drôle d'atmosphère entourait maintenant Sylla. Une sombre. Une de complot. Son rire était perturbant, malsain. Marco en eut froid dans le dos. A ce moment, elle se retourna et dit d'un ton enjoué et un grand sourire :

'' Très bien ! Je prends le commandement de la deuxième ! Vous avez entendu ! Au boulot les mecs ! Bougez vos fesses et frottez ! Hihhiihihihihhihi ''

Elle avait crié et avait pris une pose héroïque ; un pied sur la rambarde du bateau et un doigt pointé vers l'horizon.

.

'' Marco ! Mon fils, viens s'il te plait. '' tonna Barbe Blanche

Marco sentait qu'il allait devoir être très convaincant et qu'il allait surement étrangler Ace.

OoOoO

_La deuxième division hein ? Il m'a confié la division. Il a confiance en moi. Je ferai tout. Oyaji sera fière de moi ! Fière de mon travail au pied levé. Il sera fière de moi. Oui, fière. Ace sera fière de moi. _

OoOoO

Le lendemain, Oyaji avait accepté, sans grand choix, que Sylla dirige la division en l'absence de Ace. Néanmoins, il avait exigé qu'Ace rattrape toute la paperasse qui trainait depuis plusieurs années dans le bureau du commandant de la division. Ace n'était pas connu pour l'aimer, il était plus du genre 'caché, oublié'. Alors, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait remplir cette mission, il avait désigné son remplaçant. C'est ainsi que Sylla s'engouffra dans le bateau. Elle remontait le couloir des bureaux et chercha celle de la deuxième. Chaque commandant lui avait vu attribué un espace de travail. Elle trouva enfin le sien. Il se trouvait à côté de celui des navigateurs, celui de Marco. Il devait y travailler en ce moment même. A croire qu'il aimait ça.

Sylla entra dans la salle. Elle était très simple, un bureau et une armoire. Cette armoire était bizarre en plus. Comment dire, elle était, euh, bancale, bombée ?

Sylla s'avança, tendit sa main jusqu'à la poignée. Elle s'arrêta et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

L'armoire explosa et laissa échapper une vague énorme de papier submergea la pauvre Sylla et l'engloutie. Elle laissa un petit cri lui sortit de la bouche. La pièce se remplit encore de longue seconde et le corps de Sylla disparut.

OoOoO

Marco poursuivait la conception de sa carte quand il entendit un petit cri d'agonie. Il leva la tête de son travail. Il activa son haki et il lui appris que Sylla se trouvait dans la pièce adjacente. Il se leva et alla toquer à sa porte pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Personne ne répondit. Il attendit. Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et il se fit renverser par une pile de papier. Il tomba, et resta paralysé face à la montagne de papier.

'' _Qu'est ce que..._'' Marco ne finit pas sa phrase, tout simplement parce qu'il vit une main, puis un corps, et une tête, puis une âme s'envolant. ' UNE AME ?! '

Le sang de Marco ne fit qu'un tour, il courut vers Sylla. Il l'a sortit de 'l'eau' et la sortit de la salle. Elle ne réagissait plus.

'' Sylla ! Yoi! Répond !

'' eeeeeeeeeemmm~ J'ai .. vu... la lumière...''

'' YOII !''

**OoOoO**

'' Bon, allez ! La deuxième division va terminer toute cette paperasse ! Tous ensemble ! Je veux que cinq personnes viennent m'aider et qu'ils se relayent toutes les heures! On rangera chaque papier par date chronologique. Vous êtes motivés ?! ''

'' Ouaiii !'' répondirent en coeur les pirates

Les cinq premiers se présentèrent devant la porte. Les visages changèrent rapidement au vu du travail entassé par Ace. Ohoui, il allait le payer en rentrant.

**OoOoO**

Après trois jours de travail, Marco n'avait pas vu Sylla depuis. Les membres de la deuxième sortaient tous fatigués et étrangement changés …

Mais ce soir, toute la division s'était regroupée dans la salle et pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce, contrairement à l'habitude où des insultes fusées.

* BOUM *

'_ Qu'est ce …_ '

* BOUM *

* BOUM *

Marco se leva et posa ses lunettes. Il s'approcha de l'origine du bruit. Lentement, il colla son oreille au mur.

* BOUM *

* CRACK *

Le pauvre phoenix n'eut même pas le temps de s'écarter du mur qui cèder qu'il vit une horde de pirates envahir son bureau. Sylla menant la danse.

'' HIHihihihihihi, allez ! On prend ce bureau! Il nous faut plus de place !''

Les yeux de Marco sortait de ses orbites. Est ce qu'ils venaient de détruire le mir juste parce qu'il n'avait plus de place !?

'' Yoi ! Non mais vous etes fou !? Oyaji ne sera pas ….''

'' Dehors ! On travaille nous ! '' cria Sylla

Aussitôt, une dizaine de personne empoigna Marco et le lancèrent dehors. Malheureusement, il atterrit dans une position peu confortable. Il se redressa, pestant contre ses frères. Il redressa vite la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retrouva aussi vite couvert de toutes ses cartes.

OoOoO

Le soleil était au plus haut quand Izou partit à la recherche de Marco. L'assaut contre le bureau de Marco avait fait le tour du bateau en quelques heures mais personne ne savait vraiment où se trouvait le premier commandant. Izou avait fouillé le bateau de fond en comble mais rien. Il arriva enfin au bout des escaliers et déboucha sur le pont, où le soleil l'éblouie. Il ouvrit son éventail et se protégea les yeux. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, il découvrit de nombreux pirates regardant les mats, surpris. Interrogateur, l'okama (1) se retourna et découvrit à la plus grande surprise, les mats du Moby Dick couvert de papier.

'' Yoi'' fit un Marco suspendu, la tête à l'envers

'' Ouuahaaaaaa ! ''

Le commandant de la seizième sauta en arrière, horrifié de voir cet ananas à l'envers. Alors, ces papiers... les cartes !

'' Marco bon sang ! Tu es devenu fou? ''

'' J'ai plus de bureau, la deuxième a envahi tout le couloir''

'' Et les mats sont ton seul choix ? ''

'' Huum faut croire '' repondit un Marco blasé '' Tu veux quoi ? ''

'' On ...On a besoin de la carte et du log pose de Volkaem''

Marco se transforma et un phœnix s'envola, tourna autour des mats, attrapa quelque chose dans ses serres et redescendit pour se pencher de nouveau à l'envers. Il tendit les objets et Izou le remercia puis partit. Un œil toujours fixé sur l'ananas. '_' Etrange'' _

**OoOoO**

Comme à leur habitude, les pirates faisaient la fête. La bonne humeur était au rendez vous. Même Marco avait quitté son perchoir et était revenu à la normale. En effet, durant la semaine passée, le phoenix avait passé toute une semaine à vire sur les mats du navire et son côté 'gros oiseau' avait quelque peu pris le dessus. Heureusement, il n'était pas allé jusqu'à faire comme les mouettes du Nouveau Monde qui salissaient le bateau. Néanmoins, grâce à cette expérience, les pirates savaient que Marco en phoenix dès le matin, n'était absolument pas une bonne idée quand on a prévu de faire la grasse matinée.

Ce soir là fut encore plus étrange. Un membre de la dixième division arriva en courant, paniqué.

''O-O-Oya-ya-jiiiiii !''

Les pirates le regardèrent.

'' Des – des-des …''

Personne ne bougea.

'' Des-des ….''

'' Allons mon fils, qu'y a t-il?''

' Des-des Zzzzzzoozoooo''

'' Qu'y a t-il, yoi ?''

'' Des – des zombies ! Dans les couloirs ! Oyaji !''

'' Qu'est ce que ton dit ?'' demanda Izou perplexe

'' Je vous promets, ils sont horribles ! Ils arrivent ! Ils vont...''

Alors qu'il parlait, la porte menant au dédale du navire s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dans la pénombre, les ombres se détachaient. Des lueurs rouges par millier apparurent. Les zombies envahirent doucement le pont, faisant que les pirates sous le choque reculaient. Après la surprise, les commandants se reprirent et se préparèrent à se défendre. Même Barbe Blanche saisit son arme et le pointa face aux ennemis.

'' O- Y-A-J-I '' articulèrent les zombies.

Il y a pas eu d'autres mots. Tous avaient compris. Les silhouettes, les chariots qu'ils trainaient derrière eux remplis de papiers bien organisés.

La deuxième. '_ Bon sang, je l'ai avait oublié !''_

'' Oyaji, on a réussi ! Déclara Sylla des étoiles dans les yeux

**OoOoO**

Okama : travesti

**Voilà ! Le premier omake :) J'espère qu'il vous a plus! Je continurai si je trouve d'autres d'autres idées tordues X)**

**En tout cas n'hésitait pas à faire des reviews :) !**

_**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Le Moby Dick s'éveilla avec les premières lueurs du jour. La fête avait pris une tournure inattendue avec l'arrivée de la division zombie mais celui qui pourra empêcher des pirates de faire la fête n'était pas encore né. La soirée s'était terminé en danse et en chant, le tout baigné dans l'alcool. Les zombies sont vite revenus à la vie.

* * *

Le tour de garde de Marco se termina enfin. Il avait surveillé l'horizon depuis maintenant 6 heures et il rêvait d'un bon café et petit déjeuner. Les premiers pirates sortaient de leurs cabines et rejoignait la salle commune. Ils allaient profiter du talent des hommes de la quatrième division, s'étant levés deux heures auparavant pour que tout soit prêt. Le phénix les enviait, il devait attendre la relève. Déjà, des discussions vives et des chants s'élevait.

'' Piou piou piou piou piou piou ''

Il se pencha, recherchant l'origine du bruit singulière. Il tournait sa tête de droite à gauche, encore et encore alors que le bruit se reproduisait. Maintenant, il distinguait des petits tintements qui les suivaient.

'' Yoi ? ''

Le bruit continua. Marco se pencha encore plus dans l'espoir de comprendre. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le pont et cette stupide imitation d'oiseau lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Il se retourna et avisa les autres nids de pie occupés. Il pouvait bien s'absenter quelques secondes.

Il sauta du mat et atterrit doucement grâce à son fruit du démon. Sous ses scandales, il sentit des genres de petits cailloux. Il se pencha pour en ramasser et examina. C'était petit, d'une couleur tirant sur le jaune. Des graines. Pourquoi il y avait des graines partout ? Une nouvelle fois le bruit se manifesta. Plus près, derrière, vers la.. droite. Son haki ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Quand il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez avec Sylla, un seau à la main rempli de ces graines. Les deux pirates se regardèrent, sans un mot, à se jauger. Aucun d'eux ne bougeaient. Puis, ne pouvant retenir son sourire, elle tendit sa main pleine et la mit sous le nez du phénix.

'' Alors, toujours pas faim ? Je pensais bien faire, moi ! ''

Une veine palpita sur sa tempe. Il répondit, les membres tremblants sous la colère.

'' Je suis pas une poule, yoi ''

'' Aaah, t'es un oiseau, ça change quoi ? ''

'' Je vais te faire bouffer tes graines, YOI ! ''

'' Te mets pas dans ses états ! J'ai entendu dire que les oiseaux avaient des cœurs très fragiles, et puis à ton âge...''

Sylla envoya le contenu de sa main dans la tête de Marco en le voyant charger vers elle, très en colère. Si elle ne s'enfuyait, elle risquait de finir à l'eau voir se faire étriper.

Quelques curieux sortaient de la salle commune pour observer la course poursuite, dont Haruta et Izou, particulièrement hilares.

* * *

Le pont du navire grouillait de monde. Tous avaient une tâche précise à accomplir. Cordages, voiles, pèche, entretien et même cuisine. Ce dernier point était un peu plus difficile à organiser depuis le départ de Thatch. D'un autre côté, la consommation de saké de Barbe Blanche avait chuté de façon vertigineuse par le simple fait que pendant son absence, le cuistot en chef avait confié les clés du garde mangé aux infirmières de bord.

Cependant le géant des mers ne comptait pas en rester là .

'' Sylla !Ma fille, va me chercher mon saké !''

'' Bien, Oyaji '' répondit elle en s'attirant les foudres des infirmières.

La remplaçante se dirigea vers la cale. Le voyage durerait au moins 5 min pour l'aller à cause de la taille du navire.

Une fois arrivait. Elle tourna la clé, qu'elle avait 'emprunté' ( les infirmières n'avaient pas lâché jusqu'au dernier moment), et pénétra dans la salle.

* * *

'' Haruta ! Ou est ce que tu as mis mes épées ?! Rends les moi ! '' cria Vista visiblement énervé

'' De quoi tu parles ? '' ricana t elle en allant se cacher derrière Marco.

'' Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, yoi ? ''

'' De l'art ?''

Le sabreur rejoignit les deux amis et questionna une nouvelle fois la commandante, alors qu'il perdait patience.

'' AAAAAHHHHHH ! ''

Les commandants tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Il venait des entrailles du navire. Izou, qui prenait le soleil et fumait doucement, se leva rapidement, aux aguets ayant reconnu la personne.

'' J'arrive Sylla ! '' hurla t il héroïquement en dégainant ses pistolets

Marco, toujours coincé dans la dispute, le regarda s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là dessous...

Il s'éloigna d'Haruta et Vista et se promena sur le pont avant de s'accouder à la rambarde. C'était fou le temps libre qu'il avait depuis qu'il ne devait plus courir après Thatch et Ace et déjouer toutes leurs farces.

'' HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIII''

Marco leva la tête. Ça, c'était Izou qui criait de peur.' Bon sang, qu'est ce qui se passe ? ' pensa t il.

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Vista, qui avait récupéré ses lames (qui avait été transformé en cure dent pour Oyaji ) et d'Haruta de descendre au secours de leur frère.

Le premier commandant soupira. Même sans les deux farceurs, le Moby Dick ne serait tout de même pas calme. Son regard dériva vers Oyaji. Il discutait avec d'autres membres de la famille dont Namur. Marco devina qu'il était impatient. Son doigt tapotait nerveusement sa chaise. Un tic qu'il avait développé et qui indiqua au phénix qu'il attendait son saké.

'' HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA! ''

Marco comprit enfin. D'un coup, il se mit à courir, passa la porte, dévala les escaliers, tourna à plusieurs reprises, et après des minutes de marches, il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte du garde manger.

La porte était entrouverte. Une faible lueur éclairait la pièce et perçait en dessous de la porte. Marco tendit la main et la poussa doucement. Elle grinça tout du long, un bruit sinistre. Quatre silhouettes se dessinèrent. Elles se tenaient toutes dans les bras. Leur têtes se tournèrent doucement vers le nouveau venu. Quand s'était pas les zombies, c'était les fantômes.

Le phénix recula légèrement, surpris.

'' Qu'est ce que - ''

Avant qu'il n'est fini de poser sa question, les quatre pointèrent du doigt la salle derrière eux.

Ce que Marco redoutait, était fondé. Plus une goutte de saké.

* * *

Les méninges de Marco fulminaient. Il cherchait par tous les moyens à éviter un séisme provoqué par leur père, suivi d'un tsunami. Sans cela, le Moby Dick risquait de finir en miettes. Et se concentrer avec quatre personnes accroché au pantalon qui sanglotent et qui supplie de trouver une solution, était difficile. Soudain, il trouva. Rien de plus simple.

'' Calmez vous ! Je vais avoir besoin de vous, yoi.''

* * *

'' Gamin ! Que veux tu encore ? ''

'' Barbe Blanche ! Ça faisait longtemps ! '' déclara joyeusement Shanks

'' A chaque fois que tu viens, tu assommes mes fils et je dois nettoyer le pont, gurarararara''

'' Une mauvaise habitude '' répondit il en lançant une bouteille de saké au géant.

'' Tu as de la chance d'apporter un bon saké, ça me rendra plus agréable ''

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux le roux, yoi ? '' lança Marco

L'ananas n'écouta pas la réponse, il ne l'avait posé que pour détourner l'attention du yonkou. Le pont était dégagé. Les seules personnes encore conscientes étaient Barbe Blanche, le stupide rouquin et lui. Son plan pouvait fonctionner. En temps normal, Ace aurait eu l'idée. A croire qu'il avait détient sur lui.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit ses complices monter sur le pont. Vista et Haruta avançèrent vers le Red Force. Là, il sautèrent sur le navire voisin et entamèrent une discussion vive avec l'équipage.

Aussitôt Izou, qui fumait tranquillement, se décolla du mur et parti à son tour, suivit de Sylla, vers le navire du roux. Ils y entrèrent discrètement et quelques secondes plus tard, Sylla réapparut chargé d'un tonneau de saké sur le dos. Il devait peser lourd vu la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait et l'angle de son dos. Izou suivait de près. Ils commencèrent à faire des allers retours, toujours sans être remarqué.

A coté de lui, Les deux yonkous avait haussé le ton. Il fallait se dépêcher. Izou repartit une nouvelle fois et Sylla fit un signe au phénix avant de le suivre. Elle l'informait qu'il restait un voyage.

Marco tourna la tête quand il entendit un choc d'épée. Ils n'avaient pas tenu longtemps avant de se taper dessus.

Shanks rangea son épée et reparti vers son équipage. Vista et Haruta étaient de nouveau à bord et offraient un sourire de victoire.

Barbe Blanche se disputait de nouveau avec les infirmières. Peu à peu, tous les pirates commençaient à réinvestir le pont.

'' Marco ! Tu peux m'aider ? ''

Il se dirigea vers la voix et vit Izou, agrippé à la rambarde. Il avait dû sauter quand le Red Force s'est éloigné.

Il l'aida à remonter en lui tendant la main et lui glissa que le plan avait réussi. L'okama secoua vivement la tête, livide.

'' Pas tellement, si moi, j'ai à peine pu remonter alors Sylla est toujours avec Shanks !''

Oh ça, il avait pas prévu. Marco le poussa sur le côté avant de sauter et se transformer en phénix. Le vent claquait à ses oreilles. Il volait le plus vite possible.

* * *

'' J'ai attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps ! Celui où tu volerais jusqu'à mon navire, me suppliant de te prendre à bord, Marco-san ~ ''

Le phénix luttait pour ne pas exploser. Il respira un coup et déclara d'une traite

'' Sale pervers ! Kidnapper une de nos soeurs pendant qu'Oyaji a le dos tourné ! Tu me dégoutes, jamais je ne remettrai le pied sur ton navire ! ''

'' Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait boss !''

'' Eh ! Moi ! Rien promis '' dit il en leva les mains en l'air pour prouver son innocence.

La scène s'immobilisa. Une porte s'était ouverte. Un petit visage en dépassait. Tout le monde regardait la jeune fille.

'' Commandant Maarrcooooo oo ''

Ce fut un choc pour bien des membres d'équipage et annonçait de longues heures d'explications pour Shanks.

Sylla s'était jeté au coup du phénix, imitant parfaitement les sanglots. De son coté, Marco frottait son dos d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Un dernier regard mauvais vers le rouquin et ils disparurent dans des flammes bleus.

* * *

'' Merci Marco ! Très convainquant au fait pour un ananas ! Hihihihihi ! Il risque de passer un sale quart d heure . ''

'' Me cherche pas trop non plus, yoi. Va faire ce qu'il faut maintenant, yoi. ''

'' Ouiiii ''

* * *

'' Voilà le saké Oyaji '' déclara Sylla tout sourire

'' Il y a eu un problème ? '' fit Barbe Blanche méfiant

'' Aucun ! ''

'' Huuummmm – – ''

Son regard se fit plus insistant. Mais avec le sourire qu'elle lui décocha, personne ne pouvait la suspecter longtemps. Izou ayant assisté à la discussion, croisa le regard du géant et sourit, c'en fut de même pour Vista et Haruta. Marco qui passait ' par hasard' par là, eut droit également au regard plein de question et de suspicion. Et comme Sylla, il lui répondit par un grand sourire.

La seule pensée de Barbe Blanche était ' J'ai raté quelque chose ? '

* * *

**Voilà un chapitre ! La disparition de saké me trottait dans la tête et donc je me suis dit que j'allais partager !**

**J'espère que cette fic vous tirera des sourires ;p**

**Merci à tous ! Merci aussi à ceux qui s'intéressent cette petite fictio ! Et aux reviews !**

**Guest : le voilà et je suis heureuse de savoir que je fais rire x) c'est le but quand même !**

**ChibichibiLuna : contente que ça plaise ! Fais attention de pas te faire prendre, je veux pas t'attirer du mauvais coté :p**

_**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

'' AAACCCEEE ! Tu es oùùùùù ! ''

Sylla déambulait dans les couloirs du Moby Dick, légèrement alcoolisée.

Après avoir trouvé une nouvelle île hivernale, les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'étaient vu offrir une cargaison de saké. C'était le parfait cadeau pour Oyaji. Alors le soir même, au large de l'île, ils avaient organisé une grande fête et avaient fait coulé à flot le saké, malgré que les habitants leur avaient dit qu'ils étaient plutôt fort.

Le résultat était là. Des pirates bourrés sur tout le navire, encadrés par les rares sobres dont Marco, qui avait rejoint la fête plus tard à cause de la paperasse, Izou qui avait passé de longues heures à se pomponner, et Oyaji plutôt résistant à l'alcool.

'' Il est pas là, Sylla. Arrête maintenant calme toi et va te coucher ! '' cria Izou sur les bords de la crise de nerf.

'' Mais je veux le voirrrrrrr '' dit elle en ouvrant une malle. '' AAACCEEE ''

'' ça suffit ''

Il l'empoigna fermement et entreprit de la faire rentrer dans le dortoir de la deuxième division. Mais c'était sans compté l'hystérie de sa camarade. A peine quelques couloirs plus loin, elle se mit à courir droit dans un mur. L'okama se prit la tête dans les mains.

'' Y'avait une porte ici avant... elle est partie ''

'' Mais c'est pas possible ! T'as pris combien de verres ?! ''

'' YoUUUUUUUUyUUUUUUU '' fit une voix

'' Qu'est ce que ? ''

Izou peinait à redresser la seconde quand il vit ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Un Vista quelque peu ébranlé. Il fonçait à travers les couloirs, les épées à bout de bras et se prenait clairement pour un oiseau.

Izou réagit immédiatement et se jeta à terre avec Sylla. La seconde d'après, il se prenait le mur également.

''Y'avait une porte avant nan ? ''

'' Ouai, tu voiiis '' renchérit Sylla.

'' Ah te voilà, yoi ''

'' Marco ! Par Davy Jones, tu es là ! Ils ont tous perdu l'esprit ! ''

'' Je sais, je reviens du pont. ''

'' Et ? ''

'' C'est l'apocalypse, yoi ''

'' Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois sobre '' pleura le 16e commandant.

'' Je suis pas décidé à me saouler de nouveau, yoi ''

* * *

_Flashback_

Ce soir, comme beaucoup de soir, c'était la fête sur le Moby Dick. Les commandants ne s'étaient pas privés.

Izou, qui pour ne pas changer avait pris plus de temps pour se préparer, arriva sur le pont pour trouver une horreur.

Il s'avança avec prudence. Partout des chants s'élevaient. Il reconnut Vista au milieu des autres. Il tenait un cerceau de feu dans les mains et semblait vouloir y faire passer un animal mais lequel ? La réponse rasa de près Izou, littéralement. C'était Marco sous sa forme de phénix. Il volait bizarrement. C'est à dire en se mangeant des murs et en produisant un cri strident.

'' Par toutes les mers …''

L'okama sortit son kiseru de sa manche et l'étudia scrupuleusement comme s'il était la cause de tout ça. Il abandonna vite l'idée d'une hallucination lorsqu'il vit Thatch courir un peu partout en criant à plein poumon à cause de sa pompadour en feu.

L'oeil de l'okama fut ensuite attiré par un reflet plus loin sur le pont. Il chercha du regard la source et lorsque ce fut le cas, il se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne rien voir. En effet, au milieu du pont se trouvait Jozu, sous sa forme diamant . Il tournait sur lui même et avait la fonction d'une boule disco. Utile, puisque Haruta et Namur dansaient.

Un grand boum lui fit pivoter la tête. Il découvrit Curiel, bazooka à la main, en train de tirer sur Marco.

L'okama sauta sur son camarade et lui confisqua l'engin. Il courut jusqu'à la chaise où aurait dû se trouver Barbe Blanche. Aurait dû ! Il n'y était pas.

Izou paniqua un peu. Où est ce que son père avait bien pu passer ? Il faut quand même le faire pour rater un homme de 5 mètres de haut.

'' OYAJIIII ''

'' GUARARARARA ''

'' OYAJI !? '' Hurla t il

Barbe Blanche était assis par terre, un peu plus loin, coiffé d'un chapeau rouge et sa barbe arborant des lignes verticales roses. Il riait aux idioties de ses fils particulièrement Marco.

Soudain un coup de canon retentit. Izou se précipita à la rambarde. Un navire de Kaidou. Surement un éclaireur. Mais qu'allait il faire seul ? Il était hors de question de faire appel aux autres, malheureusement.

Un bruit mat retentit. C'était Marco qui avait repris sa forme humaine et avait 'atterrit'. Une idée apparut alors au commandant.

'' Marco ! Regarde ! Ce bateau là bas a enlevé tes frères ! Les ananas sont en danger !''

'' QQUOII ?! ''

Ni une ni deux, le phénix sauta et vola jusque le bateau au large. Peu après avoir coulé la cible, il revint avec un sac d'ananas dans les serres.

'' Vous vous foutez de moi ? '' demanda l'okama.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accrocs enfin jusqu'au moment où tous retrouvèrent leurs esprits. Thatch, sans sa pompadour. Marco, lové contre un sac d'ananas. Jozu, suspendu aux cordages.

Fin Flashback

* * *

'' Je suis tellement heureux que Ace ne soit pas là'' sanglota t il. '' Imagine le désastre ''

'' Heureusement en effet.. Il ne se sera jamais laisser faire, yoi.''

'' Laisser .. faire ? '' répéta Izou

Marco pointa son pouce en direction de son dos. Izou se pencha sur le coté pour comprendre l'allusion. Et ce qu'il vit le déconcerta. Devait il rire ou le remercier ? Il finit par exploser de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, il demanda :

'' C'est quoi ça !? Tes enfants ! ? ''

'' La ferme, yoi ! J'avais pas le choix. C'était ça ou ils détruisaient le navire, yoi ''

'' On a déjà survécu une fois sans toi,tu sais. C'est trop mignon '' fit Izou avec un regard lourd de sens.

'' Huh Dada ! ''

'' Go Go le piaf ''

'' Yaaaahouuu ''

Les cris venaient de derrière le phénix. Haruta, Curiel, Blamenco étaient à la file indienne, coincé dans la ceinture dorée du phénix.

'' Au lieu de te moquer met Vista et Sylla dedans, yoi ''

'' Un canard et ses canetons '' ricana l'okama en obéissant. '' Sinon, on fait quoi ? ''

'' On attend yoi.''

'' Quel plan ''

* * *

Les deux commandants sobres remontèrent sur le pont. En effet, c'était le chaos. Moins que la dernière fois, mais quand même... La situation était sous contrôle, grâce à l'astuce Marco.

'' Ne, Maroc, j'ai faiiiim '' cria Haruta

'' Ma- '' pouffa Izou

'' C'est bon, c'est bon, direction la cuisine ''

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les cuisines, ils durent éviter des tartes et légumes qui y volaient.

'' Par Davy Jones, heureusement Thatch n'est pas là pour voir le carnage ! ''

L'attention des commandants fut attiré par un appel à l'aide. C'était les infirmières d'Oyaji. Elles avaient dû être sur le pont et quand la situation est devenue incontrôlable, elles sont allées se réfugier.

'' Venez '' lança Izou

Elles obéirent et sautèrent vers la porte. Marco verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser au sol.

'' Tout va bien, yoi ? ''

'' Oui, merci commandant !'' répondit l'infirmière avec un œuf coulant dans ses cheveux.

'' Allez à la baie médicale, il ne doit y avoir personne. Et surtout contre les murs ''

'' Compris '' fit l'infirmière avec une peau de banane sur la tête.

Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner et Izou remarqua quelque chose.

'' Où sont les canetons ?! ''

Marco se retourna et les chercha du regard. Rien. Le phénix soupira.

'' J'abandonne, yoi ''

'' Les nerfs du phénix lâchent ? ''

'' On dirait bien. On a plus qu'à attendre. ''

'' On devrait trouver un endroit ou on sera tranquille ''

'' La baie médicale, yoi ? ''

'' Allons y ''

* * *

Et une nouvelle fois, les commandants remontrèrent à l'air libre. En passant, ils prirent de la nourriture et une bouteille de saké. C'était la fête après tout. Et ils n'allaient restés là à mourir de fin! Marco fut le premier à prendre une gorgée.

'' Il est bon, yoi ''

Izou s'arrêta, dos au mur. La baie médicale était à portée de vue. Des pirates hilares bloquaient la porte.

'' On devrait peut-être trouver un autre endroit. Je me sens pas d'attaque pour foncer dans le tas ni passer par une fenêtre... Marco ? ''

Le 16é commandant se retourna et ne trouva qu'un grand vide là où Marco aurait dû être.

'' Non de … Marco ? ''

Pas de réponse. Il rebroussa chemin et découvrit Marco, accroupi devant un cagot d'ananas.

'' Mais c'est pas vrai. Qui a eu la superbe idée de ramener ça ! Et .. Attends, ne me dites pas que Maro est saoul après une gorgée ! ''

Le phénix souleva un fruit.

'' Ce soir, tu as volé mon coeur ''

'' Par Davy Jones, il est saoul.'' Déclara t-il en se frappant le front avec sa main. Izou se baissa et ramassa une bouteille '' Qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans ! '' Il la tourna et découvrit l'étiquette.

On pouvait y lire : '' Alcool fort , à petite dose; 96 ° ''

'' Woooww , pas étonnant ''

'' Quoi, il a essayé de te manger, YOI ! '' cria Marco à l'écart.

Marco dévisagea Izou, les yeux emplis de haine et l'ananas dans les bras. Le commandant déglutit et partit en courant, un phénix amoureux d'un ananas sur les talons.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur le Moby Dick. Beaucoup émergeaient difficilement avec en prime une immense gueule de bois.

'' C'est pas vrai, encore toi, yoi '' grogna Marco en balançant l'ananas par dessus bord. Malgré son mal de crâne, il essaya de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et se souvint d'avoir coursé Izou. '' IZOUUUU ''

'' Moins fort Maroc '' grogna Haruta

Le phénix se leva et retourna tout le navire sans succès. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre le bric à brac où les canots étaient rangés. Là, au milieu, Izou était recroquevillé, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas dû dormir de la nuit. En même temps, avec un phénix fou à ses trousses.

'' YOI, pardon pour hier soir, mais tout va bien maintenant. ''

L'okama s'effondra de fatigue et ce fut Marco qui le mit au lit.

* * *

**Nouveau chapitre, nouveau délire**

**j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! **

**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~ **


	4. Bonus Halloween

**Bonus d'Halloween ( J'avais prévu de poster un chapitre pour Halloween mais il a tourné en quelque chose de plutôt gore x) Alors je l'ai repris un peu et raccourcit et voilà un petit bonus :) )**

* * *

Halloween approchait à grand pas et le Moby Dick était en effervescence. Tous travaillaient d'arrachepied pour faire du Moby Dick le navire le plus terrifiant possible. Tandis que les étoiles d'araignée, citrouilles et squelettes fleurissaient un peu partout, les cuisiniers activaient. Thatch avait donné des instructions par Denden et tout se passait pour le mieux.

* * *

Izou était assis devant le miroir de la salle de bain des commandants et se maquillait avec beaucoup de talent. Un parfait vampire vit le jour après quelques coups de pinceau.

'' C'est quoi votre déguisement ? '' lança t-il sans se détourner du miroir alors qu'il mettait en place une de ses dents pointues.

'' Sorcier '' répondit Vista qui commençait à s'habiller.

'' Fantôme '' fit Jozu à son tour.

Izou arrêta son geste et fixa le reflet de l'homme diamant.

'' C'est une blague ? T'es le mec qui passe le moins inaperçu après Oyaji. '' rigola Vista en se débattant avec sa cape.

'' Justement. ''

Les commandants rigolèrent un petit moment avant que Jozu demande ce que les filles allait porter.

'' Tu t'intéresses aux infirmières depuis quand ! '' fusilla l'okama

'' Nan, les autres filles. ''

'' Oh, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien vu filtrer. Ni de la part d'Haruta, ni de Sylla, ni même des infirmières. On dirait qu'il le protège comme un secret planétaire. '' déclara Vista enfin prêt.

Les commandants quittèrent la salle de bain et rencontrèrent une petite silhouette noire. Sa capuche empêchait de reconnaître la personne.

'' Votre - âme. ''

La chose respirait difficilement et avec grand bruit. Chaque respiration sifflait.

'' Super comme costume, Haruta ! '' fit joyeusement Vista qui l'avait déduit de la taille de la silhouette. Personne d'autre n'était aussi petit.

'' A l'air - délicieuse '' continua ''Haruta''

'' On va sur le pont, à plus tard ! ''

La petite commandante bouda. Elle n'avait pas réussi à leur faire peur...

* * *

Le vampire, le fantôme et le sorcier arrivèrent sur le pont. Il était décoré de centaine de citrouilles et lanternes et bien sur, le saké coulait à flot. Ils n'étaient pas pirates pour rien. Dans le fond, on jouait de la musique.

'' WOW ! Les gars! Vos costumes sont géniaux ! ''

Ils pivotèrent vers la source de la voix et reconnurent Sylla déguisée en zombie.

'' Le tien également ! Wow, c'est de la vrai chair ?! '' fit Izou à demi admiratif et à demi surpris.

'' Secret de fabrique ''

Elle fit un clin d'oeil et pointa un doigt en direction de Barbe Blanche.

'' Même Oyaji s'est déguisé. C'est génial. Il fait un parfait diable ! '' Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux comme une enfant de 5 ans. '' Je vais reprendre du jus de citrouille ! Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ''

Elle s'éloigna après avoir fait signe à Vista et Jozu.

OO

Izou avait cherché Marco à travers tout le navire et pas la moindre trace du phénix. C'était étrange. Il décida de descendre dans les bureaux, espérant qu'il n'était quand même pas en train de faire de la paperasse pendant un jour de fête.

Il descendait les escaliers quand soudain la musique s'arrêta et les lumières s'éteignirent. L'okama s'arrêta net. Par réflexe, il porta sa main à la ceinture pour prendre son pistolet mais il ne l'avait pas. Il jura et resta immobile. Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

Doucement, il remonta les quelques marches qui le séparait du pont et observa, sur ses gardes. L'endroit était désert. Comment s'était possible ! Ils étaient en pleine mer !

Le coeur du vampire commença à battre dans sa poitrine. D'abord Marco, et maintenant tout le monde. Même Oyaji ! Un géant de 3 mètres et plus ne disparaît pas comme ça !

D'un coup, une idée lui vint. Si c'etait une blague ! C'est ainsi qu'il décida de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du Moby Dick. Par chance, il trouva dans les plis de ses vêtements des allumettes. Il s'en servit pour allumer une lanterne et avança.

C'est dans ces moments là qu'on souhaiterait avoir un Ace sous le bras !

* * *

La lanterne n'éclairait que très peu mais c'était mieux que rien. Izou continuait son chemin, toujours sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que son pied heurte quelque chose. Il approcha la source de lumière du sol et découvrit …. PAR DAVIS JONES, UN CADAVRE !

L'okama laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et recula. Qu'est ce qui se passait ici ! Il se calma, s'accroupit et examina le corps. Les bras et jambes étaient couverts de sang, tout comme le visage. Des bouts de chair pendaient à son cou. Des bouts de chair ? Izou écarquilla les yeux de terreur quand il comprit qui il était en train de regarder. Sylla. ( au moins la chair faisait partit du costume..)

'' Oh mon dieu ! Sylla ! Tu m'entends !? ''

Il l'a secoua mais elle ne répondit pas.

'' Par toutes les mers, c'est pas vrai. Si c'est une blague, je vous jure … ! ''

'' COUSCOUS ! ''

Izou tomba sur les fesses, surpris de la résurrection de son ami.

'' WOW, j'ai trop envie du couscous de Thacth'' déclara t-elle accompagnée par le bruit de son ventre.

Elle regarda Izou, lui sourit et disparut en courant, laissant le pirate de nouveau seul.

* * *

La lumière s'éloigna et se fut le signal pour Sylla de se relever. Elle rigola dans sa manche, essayant de ne pas avertir Izou de la blague. Elle se retourna et leva un pouce vers ses frères, cachés dans les pièces adjacentes. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Izou allait se souvenir de cette soirée ! Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle entendit un léger ricanement. Vista faisait vraiment de son mieux pour ne pas les trahir, mais la vue était assez hilarante. Voir, Izou avoir peur comme cela était pour lui inestimable.

Une lueur bleuté éclaira le couloir. Sylla n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupée à imaginer comment faire peur à son camarade.

La lumière disparut lentement dans les ténèbres du navire.

* * *

Izou avait perdu la notion du temps. Il errait sans but. Il trouvait des corps inertes à chaque tournant. Il pensait devenir fou quand il retrouvait le même quelques minutes plus tard, comme s'il tournait en rond. Il avait aussi bien failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a trouvé une fausse moustache blanche, comme celle d'Oyaji. Ou encore quand des centaines de gousses d'ail tombaient du plafond ou roulaient à ses pieds. Il commençait à se demander si le Moby Dick n'était pas hanté. Son haki ne détectait rien et ses amis étaient introuvables. Ce qui était impossible quand on sait qu'ils étaient environ 1,600 sur le bateau mer.

Il tourna une énième fois, s'attendant à voir encore quelque chose de bizarre. Pourtant, rien. L'okama resta figé.

'' Bon sang, si c'est une blague, je vous jure –''

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il aperçut une lumière bleutée. D'instinct, il saisit une de ses dents de vampire, prêt à se défendre en l'enduisant de Haki. Il releva la tête et vit une magnifique femme aux long cheveux blonds. Son pas était léger. Sans réfléchir, il l'a suivi. Après tout, la totalité de sa famille avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache et le navire était hanté alors... Alors oui, lui, la seule âme vivante suivait une parfaite inconnue qui était montée à bord du navire alors qu'il était en pleine mer.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, tout ça était louche.

Peu importe. Autant en finir maintenant, plutôt qu'errer pendant des heures. Cette femme ne paraissait pas humaine. Peut-être était elle celle qui causait tout ça. Elle pourrait alors lui rendre sa famille ! Retrouver ses frères ! ( Et Oyaji, qui, espérons le, n'avait pas vraiment coupé la moustache).

Izou ouvrit la porte qu'il reconnut être celle de la cabine d'Oyaji. Il était persuadé que la magnifique jeune femme y était entrée.

Il s'avança dans la pièce et mit quelque temps à s'habituer à la lumière.

Au fond de la pièce, se trouvait Barbe Blanche déguisé en Diable.

'' GURARARARARARARARAA ''

'' OYAJI ! '' hurla l'okama; ''Vous TOUS !? Non mais ça va pas de me faire une peur pareil ? ! Ou étiez vous ! Comment ?!

'' Guararara, pardon mon fils mais c'était ton tour. ''

'' MON TOUR !? ''

'' T'as étais tiré au sort pour la blague d'Halloween ! '' ricana la silhouette noir qu'Izou reconnu comme étant Haruta.

'' Toi ! Je te jure –''

'' Tu aurais du voir ta tête quand Sylla a crié ' COUSCOUS ' '' Elle continua de rigoler et fit tomber sa capuche.

'' Haruta ! Je vais te tuer '' menaça l'okama en agrippant par le cou.

Le rire général redoubla. La pauvre victime respira à fond et se permit de rire lui aussi.

'' Vous m'avez eu, j'avoue. Mais c'était flippant ! ''

'' C'était le but '' ricana Sylla

'' TOI ! Pourquoi couscous! ''

'' J'avais faim ''

'' Vous êtes fou..'' Il soupira et chercha quelque chose. Mais c'était qui la magnifique femme blonde de tout à l'heure ? ! ''

'' Magnifique femme, yoi ? ''

'' Bon sang Marco ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! ''

'' J'étais sur le mât. Je devais coordonner les groupes, yoi ''

'' Ah,t'es dans le coup aussi ! Thatch, Haruta et Ace ont finalement réussi à te corrompre... et la femme ? Alors, c'était laquelle des infirmières ? ''

'' Il n'y a jamais eu de femme, commandant . ''

Tous paraissait sincère. Ils se regardèrent un moment, pâles.

'' Peu importe ! Que la fête reprenne ! Guarararara '' ordonna le Diable Blanc

Les pirates quittèrent la pièce pour le pont, bien décidés à faire la fête. Barbe Blanche et Marco furent les derniers.

'' Bien joué, mon fils. Guararara ''

'' Merci Oyaji ''

Le géant des mers se leva et se dirigea vers la musique.

Marco le suivit après avoir enlevé, d'un revers de main, une trace de rouge à lèvres.

* * *

Quelque part sur la Grand Line à la nuit tombée.

'' Wow, t'as vu les kilos de bonbons que j'ai eu grâce à mon déguisement ! '' fit Ace visiblement excité comme un gamin.

'' J'avoue, t'as fait fort, petit loup garou. '' confia Thatch avant d'avaler une dizaine de bonbons.

'' Tu aurais dû opter pour autre chose qu'une momie...''

'' Pas grave, j'aurais qu'à me servir dans ton sac ''

'' Naaan ! '' bouda Ace

'' Aller, c'est qu'une compensation. Ils ont pas noté le costume, ils ont noté ton sex appeal et quand je dis Ils j'entends Elles. Bon sang, je suis battu à plat de couture à cause de mignonnes petites oreilles. ''

'' Abandonne la pompadour si tu veux avoir une chance ''

Le rire d'Ace résonna dans la nuit.

* * *

Le striker approcha doucement d'une île. Elle semblait un peu bizarre. Étrangement rose. On pouvait très bien imaginer des licornes gambadant joyeusement sur le rivage tellement le paysage était saturé de coeur.

'' On est où ? '' demanda Ace visiblement perturbé et dégouté par l'apparence girly de l'ile.

'' J'allais te poser la même question'' répondit Thatch. Il regardait leur destination d'un mauvais oeil. C'est sûr que ça contrastait avec l'ambiance d'Halloween.

'' Bonjouuuur les choupinouss ~ ~ ''

Les deux commandants cherchèrent la source de la voix.

'' C'était quoi ? '' souffla Ace

'' Je sais pas ''

'' J'ai une robe toute mignonne pour chacun d'entre vous ~ ''

Les commandants pâlirent et partir en courant à la vue d'un homme habillé et maquillé comme une femme. Pas assez vite puisqu'ils furent plaqués au sol et forcés d'enfiler des robes roses fuchsia et du maquillage.

Depuis cette nuit, on raconte que, chaque 31 octobre, des cris de terreur résonnent sur la Grand Line. La légende dit également qu'ils sont produits par les pauvres gens dévorés par les esprits de l'île de Kedetrav.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu :)**

**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Nouveau chapitre :) J'ai décidé de faire souffrir Marco x)**

* * *

Le calme régnait de nouveau sur le Moby dick. De nouveau, vite dit. La première division, accompagnée de Marco à la barre, guidait l'immense navire du Yonkou à travers les eaux du Shin Sekai. Tout allait pour le mieux. Pas d'ennemis en vue, ni même de rookies en quête de gloire. Pas que cela manquait à quelqu'un. La plus part du temps, ils étaient décevants. A se demander si Ace était une rare exception. Mais vu comment le jeune commandant parlait de son frère en de terme élogieux, le petit ne devait pas être en reste coté folie. Espérons qu'Ace le retrouve vite. D'un autre côté, les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient repéré quelques équipages intéressants mais toujours dans le Paradis. La seconde partie de Grand Line allait finalement devenir un endroit un peu moins calme.

Marco fit confiance à ses sens aviaires et fit tourner la barre. Le phenix ne s'expliquait pas vraiment ses présentis mais il avait toujours raison. Un point positif pour le navigateur en chef. Même pas besoin de Haki. Mais pour le coup, il aurait peut-être dû en faire usage. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Haruta lui envoyait un jus d'ananas sur le crâne. Surpris par l'attaque, le phénix ne bougea d'abord pas. Passé ce moment, il attrapa un pirate qui discutait et le poussa contre la barre du navire. Ignorant ses plaintes, le pirate dégoulinant de jus avança vers la petite commandante qui, apparemment, n'avait pas encore pris ses jambes à son coup.

'' Yoi '' déclara t-il simplement.

Le fou rire d'Haruta redoubla. Son visage étaient baigné de larmes. Impossible de l'arrêter. Elle ne prêtait même pas attention à la colère grandissante du phénix, ni même la main de celui-ci qui se crispait de plus en plus sur la pauvre épaule de sa camarade. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'elle était déjà condamnée.

La commandante essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration quand elle se sentie soulever. Elle n'eut pas le temps de protester que Marco l'avait balancée par dessus bord. Cette scène pourtant banale sur le Moby Dick avait fait tourner toutes les têtes. En effet, les blagues à bord étaient beaucoup moins fréquentes depuis le départ d'Ace et Thatch. Haruta restait la seule blagueuse, ce qui, avouons le, réduit bien les possibilités. Et en plus de ça, la deuxième division était souvent en mission ( on se demande à cause de qui ), alors qu'elle est la plus déchainée.

Marco avait pris goût à sa nouvelle liberté. Il n'était pas obligé de vérifier si il y avait des œufs dans son lit, ou des branches ou encore de la paille pour faire son ''nid'', ni de subir des blagues récurrentes sur les oiseaux, les oeufs, les graines au petit déjeuner... Maintenant, il se souvenait et regrettait déjà.

En grognant, il s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloir et fonça prendre une douche. Mauvaise idée. Il en sortit … transformé. Le blond n'était plus blond, mais brun. Bien sûr, il ne le remarqua pas jusquà ce que Sylla, fraichement revenu de mission et de passage sur le navire mère, ne crie qu'elle t'était déçue. Selon c'est mot exact : '' Marco ! Je suis vraiment déçu ! Moi qui te trouvait sexy et unique parce que tu t'étais blond ! Mais savoir que tu nous as tous menti ! Les gars ! Marco s'est foutu de notre tête ! Il est brun ! '' Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de faire sortir Izou de sa transe et débouler en quatrième vitesse sur le pont. Légèrement éméché, il avait déclaré après quelques regards que '' cela était une vraie faute de goût'', avant de se cacher les yeux derrière son éventail.

Une veine palpita sur le front du commandant et se tourna vers Haruta, une nouvelle fois morte de rire et en boule par terre à se tenir les côtes. Un coup de pied et Marco l'envoya vers d'autres horizons.

'' Marco taicho ! La barre … ''

'' Garde le cap, yoi. ''

Il ignora donc le pirate et retourna prendre une douche. Il vérifia cette fois.

* * *

Une fois débarrassée de la teinture, Marco rejoignit ses frères sur le pont. Il pouvait voir que Izou était soulagé de le voir de nouveau normal. Il s'approcha ensuite de la barre et la prit en main. Le pirate qui l'avait remplacé était soulagé. Sauf que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le phénix écarquilla les yeux et serra la barre jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches.

'' On est où, yoi ? ''

La question fit tomber un blanc sur tout le navire. Est ce que le navigateur est paumé ? Cette question se liait sur tous les visages. Marco fixait l'horizon alors que tout le monde, assez proche pour l'avoir entendu, le dévisageait. Même Izou avait arrêté de s'éventer. Le premier commandant regardait autour de lui, le ciel, à droite, à gauche, au dessus, mouilla son doigt pour se diriger grâce au vent, rien n'y faisait. Il était, pour la première fois de sa vie, perdu en mer.

'' Un log et une carte, yoi ! ''

Il avait essayé de faire paraître sa voix forte et assurée mais ce fut tout le contraire. Une panique encore jamais perçue dans dans la voix du plus ancien des Shirohiges se fit sentir.

'' T-Toute suite ''

Un pirate s'avança vers le mât, où se trouvait toutes les cartes depuis que la deuxième division avait envahi les bureaux, et entrepris de le grimper bien qu'il ne savait pas ou se trouvait la dite carte.

Marco le dévisagea et dans un soupir, abandonna son poste pour l'aider. Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait être encore plus perdu. Ça lui apprendra à confier la barre à un novice.

'' Laisse, yoi. J'y vais ''

Il écarta du mât son ''frère'' du mât qu'il avait commencé à gravir. Il s'accroupit, les bras tendus dans son dos. Il leva la tête et, à son habitude, visualisa sa cible et sauta. Il frôlait le mât à une vitesse folle, il s'approchait enfin de sa cible et …

'' Marco ? ''

Le phénix ne bougea plus.

'' Quand tu veux ''

Il était en fait toujours sur le pont. Les bras tendus au dessus de sa tête et sur la pointe des pieds. Est ce qu'il avait réellement pas compris qu'il ne s'était pas envolé ni même transformé ?

Il ne bougea toujours pas. Restant dans la même position.

'' Mar~co ~? ''

Il se laissa tomber en avant, les jambes fatiguaient. Son visage se colla contre le mât et glissa jusqu'au sol.

Izou décida de s'avancer. Il quitta les rangs de curieux et s'accroupit près de son camarade.

'' Pourquoi je peux pas voler ? ''

'' Tu- tu es sur ? Tu as fait comme d'habitude ? ''

'' Bien sur que oui,yoi ! '' hurla Marco en sautant sur ses pieds. '' Pourquoi ? '' grogna t-il. '' Pourquoi ? '' Il secoua les bras. '' Pourquoiiii ?'' Il se mit à courir les bras ouvert.

'' Marco ! '' essaya de calmer l'okama.

'' Yoooooiii ! '' cria t-il vers les oiseaux. '' Aller ! Venez ! Saleté de piaf ! Venez ! ''

Les oiseaux l'ignora royalement.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ? '' demanda le commandant de la seizième.

'' Attrapez le ! Il va tomber à l'eau ! ''

* * *

'' Haruta. Comment se passe le plan '' Retour à la nature '' ? ''

'' Comme sur des roulettes. J'ai dirigé son attention sur autre chose et la phase 1 est en cours ''

'' Parfait '' fit une nouvelle voix

Haruta regarda autour d'elle. Personne. Elle avait bien fait de se cacher dans la cale.

'' C'est dommage que vous ne soyez pas là pour voir ça ! La tête qu'il a tiré ! Il n'a même pas senti le granit marin ! ''

'' Prend des photos ! '' ricanna l'un deux.

'' Compte sur moi, Ace ! Oh, hey, Thatch. C'est quoi le code de ta réserve perso ? ''

'' Laisse le un peu savourer ce moment, okay ! C'est 22-10-05-0. ''

'' Merci ! ''

'' Que la folie de mon D te porte chance. ''

Haruta raccrocha le denden.

* * *

Izou regardait Marco marchait à travers le navire, une mine triste. Il n'avait jamais vu son ''frère'' aussi déprimé. Se faire priver de ses ailes pour une raison inconnue, ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Cette situation durait depuis à peine 4heures. Il se dirigea vers lui, déterminé à lui remonter le moral. A ce moment, une petite silhouette attira son attention. 'Haruta ?' pensa t-il. Il s'arrêta et observa la scène.

La petite commandante s'approcha dans le dos de Marco, tendit la main et enleva quelque chose en ricanant. Elle cacha sa nouvelle acquisition et attrapa un sac qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle y enfonça sa main et s'imposa devant le blond.

'' Un petit encas ? '' sourit elle en tendant ses mains rempli de graines.

Il ne releva pas et renversa le contenu de la main en levant un sourcil et continua son chemin. Mais il en fallait plus pour arrêter Haruta. Elle retenta, ce qui lui fit soulever un sourcil.

'' Qu'est ce que tu veux, yoi ? ''

'' Te guider dans le droit chemin, mon enfant. ''

Ni une ni deux, il l'ignora complétement.

'' Aller ! Juste une ! Elles viennent de la réserve de Thatch ! Elles valent de l'or et leur goût est paradisiaque ! ''

'' La ferme, yoi. ''

Et il disparut sur le pont.

A peine avait il franchir la dernière marche qu'une horde de mouette lui foncèrent dessus pour lui picorer le crane et le rendre complètement chauve.

'' Lâchez moi, yoi ! ''

Il courait dans tous les sens quand il se rendit compte d'une chose. Les oiseaux le harcelait de nouveau ! Ça veut dire que … !

Dans sa course, Marco gravit agilement sur la rambarde du Moby Dick et sauta par dessus bord.

Des cris de panique fusèrent et on appelait déjà Namur pour repêcher le pirate suicidaire. Sauf qu'un magnifique oiseau bleu et or apparu. Tout le monde respira, le phénix était de retour et toujours sain d'esprit.

* * *

Depuis le grand retour de l'oiseau de feu, Marco n'avait pas retrouvé sa forme humaine. Pas même pour manger. On lui avait alors donné des graines issus de la réserve de Thatch au plus grand bonheur d'Haruta.

Il avait aussi décidé de faire son nid en haut d'un mât et attaquait tout ceux qui essayé de l'approcher pour le charrier ou lui voler une plume, le caresser ou même vérifier s'il avait pondu un oeuf.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé depuis la transformation de Marco et qu'il avait commencé sa vie d'oiseau roi (parmi tous les autres). Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avaient appris à leur dépend, qu'un phénix à bord n'était pas la meilleure chose pour une grasse mat'.

Et puis, un jour, quelque chose arriva. Comme beaucoup, Haruta ne devait pas être inconnu à tout cela.

Izou était monté voir le phénix comme à son habitude et lui apporter à manger.

'' Ca fait une semaine Marco. Ton zoan ne va pas s'envoler... Sans mauvais jeu de mot. '' L'okama caressa l'oiseau. '' Aller, debout. ''

L'oiseau s'exécuta et découvrit un bel œuf. Un OEUF !? Izou recracha son café ( qui tomba sur Jozu quelques mètres plus bas).

'' Marco, t'as – t'as pondu un oeuf ! T'es pas un mec alors !? T'as fait un pacte avec Ivankov ou … ? ''

Le choc reçu, Marco repris forme humaine.

'' Je- je. Non ! Je peux même te le prouver, je ….''

Les deux commandants fixèrent l'oeuf mystère et se demandèrent quoi faire. La panique se lisait dans les yeux de Marco. Il ne savait absolument pas que son Zoan pouvait faire ça ! Est ce qu'il allait faire ?! Comment ? !

'' Hey ! Marco ! '' cria Haruta, un sourire en coin en contrebas.

'' Une minute ! '' répondit Izou.

'' Tu devrais vraiment répondre, ça a l'air important ! '' Elle tendit un denden.

'' Débrouilles toi avec, yoi '' répondit finalement Marco mais ne quittant toujours pass l'oeuf des yeux.

'' Vraiment urgent '' ricana t-elle.

'' Donne moi ça, yoi '' Après avoir sauté du mât en soupirant, il décrocha.

'' Quoi, YOI !''

'' OOOOII ! Marco ! Ça va ? ''

'' Ace !? Qu'est ce que – ''

'' Tu nous vois de ton perchoir ? ''

'' Vous revenez ? Tu as déjà retrouvé ton frère, yoi ? ''

'' YouuuYouuu ''

Le phénix grimpa dans le nid de pie ( et accessoirement son petit lit douillet) et chercha Ace du regard.

'' Je te vois pas, yoi. ''

'' Derrière, un peu plus bas ''

'' Qu-''

Marco s'exécuta néanmoins et se retrouva à regarder de nouveau l'oeuf. Avant d'avoir pu poser une question, la voix de Thatch s'éleva :

'' OYAKO DONBURI !'' **

La minute d'après, le commandant se retrouva avec de l'oeuf partout. Izou le regarda, surpris et amusé. Son camarade quant à lui, dégoulinant, luttait pour rester calme. Pas facile vu que Ace et Thatch riraient aux éclats de l'autre coté du fil. S'y ajoutait Haruta qui se roulait par terre.

'' SHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHI, ne jamais nous sous estimer Marco, même sans être sur le bateau, on te fera des blagues '' réussit à dire Ace en s'essuyant les yeux.

'' J'aimerais tellement gouter à ce fameux plat '' renchérit Thatch.

'' … yoi '' La voix du phénix était calme, posée mais elle ne présageait rien de bon. Ses yeux roulèrent jusque Haruta. Une lueur étrangement dangereuse s'y trouvait. '' Le phénix est un oiseau de proie très dangereux, yoi ''

Les commandants se turent.

Marco se transforma et agrippa Haruta avec ses serres. La pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle était déjà à des lieux du Moby Dick et dans l'eau. Juste ses cris parvenaient à Ace et Thatch, imaginant le pire.

'' Dit, '' Les deux blagueurs étaient droit comme des piquets vu comment le denden était. '' Thatch, tes nouveaux accessoires de cuisine sont bien dans le troisième tiroir au fond à droite dans la cuisine, yoi ? ''

'' O-oui.''

'' Et toi Ace, ta guitare et ton chapeau de recharge noir sont bien dans ta chambre, yoi ?''

'' O-Oui .. ? ''

'' Très bien. ''

Et il s'envola. Rapide comme l'éclair, il s'engouffra dans le navire. Et ce n'est que là que les commandants comprirent.

'' ATTEND ! NOOON. NE FAIT PAS CA ! JE T EN PRIS ! ''

'' TU N AS PAS A FAIRE CA ! ''

'' NOOOON'' sanglota Ace

'' TU ES UN MONSTRE ! TU N AS PAS LE DROIT '' continua Thatch dans le même état.

'' Désolé les gars'' dit sincèrement Izou en approchant le combiné de sa bouche. '' Vous avez énervé le roi des cieux, le phénix est réveillé et il brûle toutes vos affaires''

* * *

**Oyako Donburi : c'est un plat japonais avec du poulet et de l'oeuf**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. J'étais un peu déprimé ces derniers temps alors je me suis dit que j'allais écrire un nouveau chapitre :) Et ça a marché ! Je suis de retour ! ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour … ) **

**Pour ceux qui suivent Une Haine Familiale, j'ai commencé à travailler sur le nouveau chapitre mais les cours etc, ne me laisse pas trop le loisir d'écrire. Mais à chaque fois que je le peux j'écris quelques lignes ;)**

**Sur ce, Merci à ceux qui suivent ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que je fais rire :)**

**Enfin, juste un rappel : cette fic n'est pas une 'histoire' mais plutôt une série de OS qui se complète alors les updates ont lieu quand j'ai des idées loufoques !**

**~ Have Some Lucky Dreams ~**


End file.
